birdhousebirdy_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris
"He sucks."- Everyone who knows Chris Overview Yes he does He unleashes Evil onto the world, and tries to steal another man's lady. He is the antagonist to Protagonist Adam's Story. Summary Chris is simple. He fights with everyone he knows and is always given a pity victory. At the start of his story, he fights with his dad, and the universe gives him a pity victory by force separating them, and giving Chris magic. This type of luck helps define the type of antagonist he becomes, and eventually forces the protagonist, King Adam, to give the female protagonist to him as a slave. He is truly an evil and gifted man. Abilities Chris has been given an array of powers throughout his story. A list of his powers and abilities can be found below: * Awesome magical powers that he can't use. * Sword-novice blades-man. * Lucky (this skill is the root of all his skills). More Information about Chris 1. If your character (if they hail from a fantasy or previous century) listened to modern music (20th century and onward to present day), what genre/artists/bands would they like? Or dislike? Chris hates all good music and loves Gregorian chants because it reminds him of his Cult. 2. If your character could develop a new skill, what skill would it be? He would try and develop reading since he kinda forgot that one. 3. If your character could take a vacation/holiday, where would they be interested in going to? Vacation to the arctic cuz he loves penguins 4. What qualities or skills does your character believe others value them for? He thinks Katrina Values his company. 5. If they lost these qualities or skills, do they fear losing their value? Or do they have confidence in their own self beyond qualities and skills? Honestly his value wouldn't change so no worries there 6. Does your character draw motivation/strength from someone they care about or a cause/ambition they have/follow? Chris has the ambition for world domination. 7. Does your character believe that life follows an natural order, or do they believe they can create their own fate? He can create his own fate. 8. How does your character view emotions and reason? Emotions are a human construct and are meaningless. 9. If your character could attend a karaoke party, what would be the most out-of-character yet ironically befitting artist/song would they belt out in front of everyone? Gregorian chanting again. 10. What commonalities does your character see from our world that they see in their own world? (Or era, if character is from our world, but from a previous era/century). He see's people that he hates. That's common in both worlds. Relationships Katrina Trell: She is his lover and wafiu. Though SOME people think she's just this mindless love slave, she is actually a strong independent woman who chose Chris because he was nicer and DIDN'T BREAK HER WRIST. (SPOILER AHEAD) In a later chapter he actually threatened the lives of those around her so that she would have to be with him. WHAT? WHEN DOES THAT HAPPEN? That literally never happened and I wrote the stupid story. Coogan Reed: Coogan is an angel and makes everyone feel good. Chris and Coogan are best friends cuz Coogan makes Chris feel good. Josh Meier: Josh is like a second dad to Chris. It is awesome. As we know from earlier he and his dad hate each other so their relationship here is very strained. Yeah, but literally it's written several times in the story that he felt bad about it and would do anything to be close to his father again. Adam Lueman: They are secretly gay lovers. But Chris loves Katrina more. Cole Pepper...uh...I mean...Cole: Rude. King Ryan: Chris is helpful in giving Ryan all the advice. Mack: Mutuals. Jerry: Mutuals.